Ella es solo mía
by Saori Bell
Summary: Los llevo siguiendo un buen rato, te observo con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja pasar cerca de mí, mientras corres despreocupadamente sobre el camino empedrado, ella también sonríe algo nerviosa pero se ve feliz. ¿Por qué no sonríe así conmigo? ¿Por qué solo te presta atención a ti? ¿Por qué no te teme? ¡Deja de reír junto a ella! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ella es solo mía! -Actividad foro-


**_Disclaimer:_****_ Todo le pertenece a Mondo Media, yo solo me divierto con los personajes poniéndolos en situaciones que solo mi bizarra mente podría calificar como "lindas", por favor, no demandas._**

**_Nota de Autora: _**_Bien, esto lo escribí para el reto-actividad del foro "Los amigos del árbol feliz" llamado "El mejor asesino/Drabble". Y aprovecho para hacerle publicidad (?) e.e ¡Entren ahora mismo! D:_

_(Si, si, ya sé que debería estar ocupándome de mi fic que no he actualizado xD, pero me agradaba la idea de meterme :3) y como no tengo mucho más que decir, ¡Aquí están los datos! :3_

**_Personajes: _**_Fliqpy (Principal), Cuddles y Flaky._

**_Género: _**_-Lo calificaría como…- Angustia, crimen, drama, horror y tragedia._

**_Advertencias: _**_Este drabble contiene violencia, celos enfermizos, una mente perturbadora y la muerte de un personaje._

**_Rating: _**_Lo dejo en "T", ya que la descripción de la muerte es algo… detallada._

**_Numero de palabras: _**_1.268 (Si, ya se, es bastante larguito… pero me emocione un poco -.-u)_

**_Resumen:_**** –** "Los llevo siguiendo un buen rato, te observo con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja pasar cerca de mí, mientras corres despreocupadamente sobre el camino empedrado, ella también sonríe algo nerviosa, pero _se ve feliz. _¿Por qué no sonríe así conmigo? ¿Por qué solo te presta atención a ti? ¡¿Por qué no te teme?! ¡Deja de reír junto a ella! ¡No lo entiendes! _¡Ella es solo mía!"_** –**

**_Y bueno, sin nada más que decir ¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

**_Ella es solo mía…_**

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos repentinamente alegre, llevaba un rato pensando. Algunas manchas de sangre en sus nudillos y uniforme eran bastante notables, pero lo había decidido, buscaría a Flaky y pasaría un rato con ella.

Si intentaba huir ante su aspecto (Acababa de asesinar a alguien… lo más seguro es que saldría aterrada al verlo) sería bastante divertido, la aprisionaría entre sus brazos y por fin la besaría como deseaba, quizá incluso aprovecharía un poco la cercanía para hacer… _algo más._ Todo estaba planeado, **_nada_ **podía salir mal.

Avanzo hasta llegar a la plaza principal, ella estaba justamente allí, jugando y riendo sin parar entre los arboles… junto a Cuddles, ese maldito rubio afeminado y débil.

No era tonto, sabia de la gran amistad que se profesaban los dos, se sentía celoso por la unión, quizá por eso era que mataba más seguido al chico rubio que a otras personas de la ciudad. Pero intentaría contenerse, por lo menos ese día. Después de todo, solo él se quedaría con Flaky. _Nadie más._

Siguió caminando un poco más rápido, estaba ansioso y sonreía torcidamente. Pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver algo más, la pelirroja llevaba una falda algo corta y un suéter ancho que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, sin embargo ese no era el problema, sino que al intentar bajar de un maldito árbol, había necesitado la ayuda de Cuddles.

Ella era bastante miedosa y cuando el chico la tomo de la cintura se abrazó a él fuertemente, de modo que su pecho quedo en el rostro de… Desde ese momento Fliqpy comenzó a temblar de coraje, un nudo en su estómago y las uñas encajándose en su piel al hacer tanta presión con sus puños, fue lo único que pudo sentir antes de quedarse helado por lo que siguió.

Al brincar del árbol, Flaky había terminado por caer encima de Cuddles, ella sobre él, sus piernas enredadas en la cintura del chico, ambos con los rostros sonrojados y realmente no ayudaba que el suéter de la joven se resbalara por su hombro dejando descubierta la blusa.

Ambos se pusieron de pie lo más rápido que pudieron y se disculparon mutuamente, pero la sangre de Fliqpy hervía ¡Ese estúpido lo pagaría! Sus ojos adquirieron un matiz frio, perdieron todo brillo posible y avanzo como un autómata hacia la feliz pareja de amigos.

Flaky lo vio acercarse desde lejos hasta ella, sonrió al creer que era _su_ Flippy, el chico tierno, cariñoso y tímido, pero justo cuando iba a correr a saludarlo se dio cuenta de su error. La mirada del peli~verde era helada y seca, _peligrosa_. Pasó a su lado, pero no volteo, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando ella comenzó a temblar como una gelatina.

Tomo sorpresivamente a Cuddles por el cuello de forma violenta, encajando los dedos en la blanca piel del muchacho hasta que empezó a tornarse de un tenebroso color rojo, para posteriormente sangrar. Las uñas se encajaban dolorosamente en el tejido tierno y asfixiaban sin piedad. Flaky grito de horror y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

**–** ¡Fliqpy déjalo, él no te ha hecho nada! **–**

Dijo asustada la chica comenzando a llorar, no entendía porque estaba tan enojado el peli~verde, lo único que atinaba a pensar era que estaban dañando a uno de sus mejores amigos en ese momento, y que comparando ambas fuerzas, ella no podía hacer nada.

Fliqpy la ignoro y se concentró completamente en las lágrimas que caían de los ojos azules del muchacho, ¿Qué veía Flaky en el? Solo era un chico escuálido y débil. ¿Qué había en **_el_ **para que ella lo prefiriera?

Se molestó aún más al sentir los frágiles brazos de la pelirroja aferrarse en su cintura, para hacer un vano intento de alejarlo. Aun así soltó al rubio antes de que se quedara completamente sin oxígeno, quería divertirse con él todavía, no pensaba matarlo tan rápido.

Sonrió de forma retorcida mostrando sus afilados dientes al notar como Cuddles respiraba desesperado y tocia de forma patética en el suelo. Pero esa pequeña victoria se esfumo cuando observo a Flaky correr hacia los brazos de su víctima.

Tomo de la sudadera a Cuddles con enojo y arrojo lejos a Flaky bruscamente, arrastro al chico. Pensándolo mejor, no lo mataría allí.

Antes de irse, vio como la pelirroja avanzaba desesperada hacia ellos.

**–Si te acercas… Te matare** **–**

_La chica lloro. _¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

* * *

El bosque quedaba cerca y en cuanto vio el primer árbol tomo los cabellos rubios de Cuddles para estrellarlo contra la gruesa madera del tronco_._

El grito suplicante del puberto no se hizo esperar, su rostro se embarraba en la áspera superficie, llenando todo de sangre y algunos pellejos que se arrancaban con las ramas. Algunas gotitas rojizas caían al suelo y las astillas se encajaban en su piel.

_Una, dos, tres veces, _Fliqpy paro hasta que escucho un *Crack* de la nariz de su víctima, luego solo sonrió.

Cuddles lloraba, ¡Vaya que estaba llorando! Una pequeña rama se había enterrado en su globo ocular, sacando bastante sangre que salpicaba todo, y su nariz estaba deformada hacia un lado, con algunos huesos que sobresalían de la carne. ¡Hermoso espectáculo!

**_Pero aún no estaba satisfecho_**

Sometió al chico que ya realmente no tenía fuerzas y lo sostuvo contra el suelo.

Procedió a doblar sus brazos hacia atrás, manteniéndolo quieto enterrando su bota en la espalda y de vez en cuando haciendo más presión, cosa que nuevamente paro hasta que escucho otro *Crack* en el muchacho. Esta vez se había roto una costilla.

El militar de ojos amarillos hecho una carcajada ronca, y doblo los brazos de su víctima hasta arrancarlos al mismo tiempo, luego, solo los arrojo a un lado como basura.

**– **¡AHH!** – **Cuddles lloro, no lo soportaba, el dolor era demasiado y las lágrimas no paraban, así como las hemorragias en su cuerpo. Él no había hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso entonces?

**– **¿P-por qué?** – **Dijo mientras su voz se quebraba, casi no podía respirar.

**–Tu… ¡Tú me estas quitando algo que es mío! –**

Pero antes de que tuviera la suerte de volver a preguntar, un cuchillo se encajó en su espalda, se retorció y volvió a salir de su carne una y otra vez. Al final termino ahogándose en su propia sangre, al no poder dejar de escupir tanta contra él suelo y aspirar tierra sin ganar oxígeno. ¿Había sido cierto? ¿Flippy quería algo y el… se lo estaba arrebatando?

_Quizás… _No termino, realmente no pudo pensar más, porque una piedra reventó su cráneo, incrustándose en el cerebro e inutilizando toda la materia gris.

Fliqpy solo se carcajeo con voz ronca y se levantó del suelo.

Arrojo los asquerosos restos del cadáver torturado sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento. El rostro de Cuddles se veía deformado por una lastimera mueca de dolor, el más puro y perturbador dolor que una persona podría aguantar jamás.

Volteo y una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en sus labios al recordar a la pelirroja, una que lamentablemente no llego a sus ojos.

**–**No te preocupes, en cuanto revivas comenzare de nuevo**– **Lo miro** –**Espero lo entiendas, no es nada personal. **– **Pateo los restos con cruel dureza, con un odio injustificado para cualquiera que pudiera observar aquella escena **–**Pero temo que te estas metiendo con alguien que ya tiene un dueño **– **Su mirada se tornó aún más dura, camino para adentrarse al bosque, pensaría un rato. Se preguntó si algún día Flaky lo entendería, no, la pregunta correcta era si algún día… Si algún día ella al fin se daría cuenta…

**_"Que tú ya eres solo mía…"_**

* * *

**_Nota de autor: _**_¡Hasta aquí! Dios x3, ¿Qué les pareció? Esto surgió por si solo al intentar escribir otro capítulo de mi fic pendiente (Para los que me siguen, es el de "Llamémosle simplemente amor"). Es que resulta que no puedo avanzar allí Dx , cada que lo intento sale cualquier otra cosa e_e (¡Maldito cerebro mío!) _

_Pero regresando al punto inicial, como ya había visto desde hacía tiempo la actividad, me dio curiosidad pero muchas veces me desanimo a escribir algo porque pienso "¿Realmente crees que esto es original? Pues no, es basura." y bueno, sé que no soy muy original, pero vale la pena intentar ¿No? A veces creo que me critico demasiado, pero si no, uno no se esfuerza por algo mejor…_

_Bueno, al final tome una de las docenas de ideas que me pasan a diario (Siempre tengo ideas nuevas xD, pero las dejo morir x_x) y la plasme cuando no tenía internet xD_

_¡Así que espero no haya quedado tan mal! Me hubiera gustado meter algo más subido de tono (¡No yaoi! xD) pero la temática de asesinato no me lo permitía -.-U_

_Igual, deseo que les haya gustado, me despido recomendándoles que entren al foro y lean mis otros fics (?) ¡Bueno, basta de promoción! xD_

_ ¡Nos leemos después!_

**_-Saori Bell Lawliet Black-_**


End file.
